Born and Breed
by EosRaven
Summary: Eddi (a girl) and her siblings are sent to CGL, can they live through 18 months at an all boys camp? The real question should be, can CGL survive it's newest inmates?


Eddi's wrist was reddened from the heat and hand cuff that enslaved it. The  
usual set of pins and clips that we're in the back pocket of her jeans were  
now gone. She couldn't help missing them. Some how, the tiny leather pouch  
gave her comfort.  
"Are we there yet?" she asked.  
"No," the guard said impatiently.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Does it look like we're there yet!"  
"Fine, you don't have to be so mean." Eddi wasn't usually this hyper, but  
the four Mountain Dews she had made her do some interesting things to her.  
Sugar made her hyper, but she wouldn't have anymore, now that she was going to Camp Green Lake.  
She really hadn't meant to pull such a big one, but it wasn't like she had  
a choice. It ran in the family. Stealing things had always been easy for  
her, wheather it was the 3rd grade class hamster or a 40 thousand dollar  
ruby.  
The bus came to a sudden stop, and Eddi looked out the window. There was  
three larger buildings, 5 green tents and a Texas style cottage. Than there  
were just holes. Holes and, well, the desert.  
The guard walked over, and unlocked the hand cuff from the seat arm. Then  
Camp Green Lake's new inmate, went to meet one of the meanest people in  
Texas.  
"Hello, my name is Mr. Sir, and that is how you will refer to me," Mr. Sir  
said, looking at the small brunette standing infront of him. "Welcome to  
Camp Green Lake! You are the first girl to ever be admitted here. You must  
have done something pretty bad. So Ms. Matthews follow me. You'll have two  
suits, one for working and one for relaxing. The rest of your tent will tell  
you the other rules, just watch out for yellow spotted lizards."  
"Excuse me Mr. Sir," Eddi said, almost too sweetly. The sugar had not worn  
off yet. "What is a yellow spotted lizard?" She brushed a piece of her  
shoulder length hair out of her face.  
Mr. Sir stopped, and turned around slowly. "What did you just say?"  
"Um...What is a yellow spotted lizard?"  
"One of the most poisonous creatures in the world. Stay away from all the  
animals out here, and you'll be fine. Now this is Mr. Pendanski, he is your  
tent leader. I'm going, he will lead you to your home for the next 18  
months."  
A thin man with a curly black beard walked over to the slim girl. "You must  
be Edna Matthews. Hi, I'm Mr. Pendanski. You'll be residing in the D tent. I  
know that you might have done some regrettable things in your life Edna, but I know you want to change. Here at Camp Green Lake, we can help you with that change," Mr. Pendanski said, walking Eddi over to a tattered, green  
tent.  
"It's Eddi, and I don't regret what I did. Now is this where I'm sleeping?"  
Eddi said with an attitude, now that she was away from Mr. Sir and there  
was no more sugar in her system.  
"Well, yes. Boys, looks like we got a new tent mate, would you please come  
out here!" Mr. Pendanski yelled into the tent.  
"Fresh meat!" a voice yelled from inside the tent. Four boys came out of  
the tent, some still had cards in their hands. They all stared at Eddi as if  
she was an alien. Her silvery, blue eyes looked around.  
"You're a....you're a girl!" a white boy said, still staring.  
"Wow, now that you can tell the difference between a boy and a girl, can we  
move on?" Eddi said, her grip on her black backpack tightening alittle bit.  
"But this is a camp for guys," a hispanic looking boy said in a thick  
accent.  
"You must have done something really bad!" a tall boy with curly, dirty  
blonde hair said.  
"Now boys, this is Edna, be nice to her," Mr. Pendanski said.  
"It's Eddi," Eddi snapped sharply.  
"Ok, Eddi, this is Jose, Alan, Rex, and Ricky. The other boys must be at  
the Wreck Room. Jose, would you please show Eddi around?" Mr. Pendanski  
asked, walking in the direction of another tent.  
"Those aren't our names!" Jose yelled after him.  
"Ok, I'm X-Ray," the black boy said. His glasses were so dirty, Eddi  
wondered how he could see out of them. "This is Magnet," he said motioning  
to the boy named Jose. "That's ZigZag," motioning to the blonde boy from  
before. "And that's Squid," pointing to another blonde haired boy. He wore a  
white baseball cap, with a black bandana under it.  
"Come on Edna," Magnet said with a snicker, walking into the tent. Followed  
by the other boys. Eddi growled, but followed them in.  
"You take that cot next to mine," Magnet said, sitting down on the cot next  
to hers. Eddi put her small duffle down on her cot, and sat down next to it.  
"So Edna, why you here?"  
"First," Eddi said, jumping off her cot, and moving her hand to a tight  
grip around Magnet's neck. "My name is Eddi, not Edna. Secondly, I'm not  
here to be qustioned, I'm here to build 'character'." Slowly she let him go,  
and he gasped for air. He put his hand slowly to his neck, and felt a  
reddening spot around it.  
Squid, X-Ray and ZigZag looked in disblief at the frail girl that had  
pulled a Zero on Magnet.  
"Wow, I like her," Squid said, suffling the cards in his hand.  
"You're not going to like me if you piss me off," she said, laying down on  
her cot.  
"So, did you do the same thing to our friend Magnet here, that you did to  
get in here?" X-Ray asked, placing a card down on top of the pile.  
"Yea, did you kill someone?" ZigZag asked cautiously.  
"I stole something..." Eddi said quietly, rumaging through her bag.  
"Must have been some big something," Magnet said, his voice scratchy and  
dry, but his accent was still strong.  
"Fifty million dollars," she said through a cough.  
"What!" they all yelled, even Magnet. She closed her eyes, and found what  
she was looking for. She grasped onto the red lighter, and began flicking it  
on and off.  
"You stole fifty million dollars!?" Squid yelled right in her face.  
"Yes, but it was so much fun, very worth it. I wouldn't have gotten caught,  
if I hadn't gone back for my stupid little brother," she said, looking  
longingly at the flame.  
The tent flap opened, and Zero and Caveman walked in. They looked over  
Eddi, and gapped.  
"There's a girl here," Caveman said, standing in the same spot.  
"Yes, I am a girl. When was the last time all of you boys saw a girl?" Eddi  
asked.  
"5 months."  
"6 months."  
"10 months."  
"3 months."  
"1 year 4 moths 2 days."  
"Wow, that must be very depressing. Poor X-Ray, has been in here a while  
haven't ya? What did you do?" Eddi asked.  
"Identity theft," X-Ray said calmly. "But for what you did, you'll be in  
here for a lot longer."  
Eddi sat up, and nodded. She knew what she did was wrong, but she wouldn't gotten caught, if it wasn't for Mezzy.  
"So tell us about this big fifty million dollar job," Squid said, breaking  
Eddi's concentration.  
"You really want to know?" They all nodded, and she sighed. "Alright, it  
was only going to be a small job, you know like 40 thousand. I did a job  
like that when I was in 5th grade. We went to the Lonker Bank, and my older  
brother easily cracked the safe, Benny was good at that. Than came their  
extra special padlock door. My job was to crack that, it took me about 5  
minuets." All the boys looked in astonishment. "We got inside, and Nix  
turned off the heat sensitive triggers, my sister is some computer wiz. Than  
we started collecting, we got to our goal, but there was so much left. So we  
just took the rest of it. We were making our get away, than I realized Mez  
wasn't with us. I said I would go back and get him, but by the time I  
realized he wasn't in there, the cops were there, and I was in handcuffs."  
"Wow...That is really cool!" Squid yelled. Eddi was kind of surprised at his  
reaction, but laughed.  
"So, what do you guys do here?" Eddi asked, feeling more welcomed and  
comfortable.  
"They didn't tell you?" X-Ray asked, snickering quietly.  
"No...Do I want to know?" Eddi asked, finally putting the lighter back into  
her bag.  
"We dig holes," said the boy who had come in with Caveman. He was black,  
and had frizzy hair, almost as bad as ZigZag's.  
"Zero talks to you too? Wow he must like fresh meat," Squid said.  
"You guys dug all those holes in the desert?" Eddi said, ignoring Squid.  
"Like Zero said, we dig holes. Five feet wide, five feet deep," Magnet  
said, he seemed to have recovered from Eddi's little outburst.  
"Great, but why?"  
"To build character," they all said together.  
"Lights out!" Mr. Pendancski said, walking into the tent. The whole group  
groaned, but all laid down on their cots.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think about my new fic? Don't forget to R&R! 


End file.
